Do You Believe in God?
by Alexa The Dreamer
Summary: OneShot. Description inside. Please read and review. I worked hard on this.


_**A/N: Take note, this is not written because I hate Maximum Ride or anything. I actually love the books! I just wanted to write this for some reason.**_

_**Many of you may know the song "Cassie" by Flyleaf. This OneShot is based off that song. The song lyrics are at the bottom. The song "Cassie" is about the Columbine High School Massacre, where supposedly a girl was asked "Do You Believe in God?" and when she answered yes…..**_

_**Also take note that there is a lot of character death. Duh. T/ T+ for graphic violence. If you get queasy about blood, I advice not reading this. Just a warning.**_

The rough bag fell off the girl's head. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before slowly opening them. In the low lighting, she observed her surroundings. Above was a lamp hanging from the ceiling swinging back and forth, flickering and making it even harder to see.

The girl tried to look around, but she could see nothing past where the light reached. A black hole of nothingness.

For the first time, she noticed something was holding her down. A gritty old rope held her secure to a metal chair like the ones in a school. She tugged at the rope, but it didn't move. It was so tight there was no wiggle room at all, so escape seemed impossible.

A low groan startled the girl. She looked over to her side. A boy with longish black hair, olive skinned, and cold blue eyes was beginning to wake up. The boy looked over at her, and blinked in surprise.

"Max?" He choked out.

"Fang!" Max breathed in relief. _He's alive! Oh thank god! But what about the rest?_ Max thought. She whipped her head around, trying desperately to find her flock.

Suddenly, she became aware of a wet sensation at the tip of her jeans. She looked down to check.

A pool of blood had formed around Max's shoes. Max bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes hard, trying not to scream. The blood trail had flowed over from a chair next to her where a boy leaned against his binds, stalk still. His eyes were wide open in surprise, though they seemed to be unable to have seen what had happened.

Max nearly screeched. Nearly lost it. Iggy was dead.

Fang was starring over Max's shoulder at the still form of Iggy, trying hard not to cry.

And for the first time, he checked his side. Fang gulped back a sob as he starred at another limp form. This one was slumped to the side, her head cocked over and her eyes wide open. Her unruly hair was damp on one side with her blood, and a look of brief, suspended pain, was imprinted into her dark brown face.

"Nudge…." Max said, looking at the girl. They both felt it, the ripping feeling that tore at their hearts. Fang and Max exchanged a look of grief before remembering their other three flock members.

Max looked around frantically, trying to find her dear little one while Fang searched for the older brother.

As the light swung back and forth, it shone its light for a brief second on two chairs tied together. It swung away and swung back. Fang and Max both leaned as far as they could, squinting in the dim lighting, straining to see what new terror waited.

The chairs were tied together. No, two people in the chair's had ropes tied around them, keeping the chair's together.

The once spiked up hair was deflating on the boy's head, his eyes closed as if finally resting peacefully. His blood had not been shed, Max could tell that much from looking him over.

"Poisoned." Fang guessed, as he starred at the Gasman's soft face. He'd always tried to be so brave. Gazzy looked so young now, so peaceful.

Max's eyes dared wander over to look over at the other still shape in the light that kept Gazzy stuck to his chair.

Max could no longer keep it in. She sobbed loudly, tears springing to her eyes. The other still shape was her baby, her treasured little one, her Angel.

Angel's eyes were closed, just as the Gasman's were. Yet, her face seemed engraved with sorrow and fear, instead of the same peaceful rest Gazzy seemed to be in. Her blonde curls no longer would bounce. Max would no longer hear her charming laugh, no longer be able to hold her body as she giggled when they played, no longer be able to go on dangerous missions that they always complained about. Never again would that face smile, Max thought grimly.

She took a final look around her, looking at the lifeless faces of her fallen friends.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she felt them bite into scrapes on her face. The cuts stung as blood mixed with salt water.

Fang looked around, trying to find their canine companion.

"Total?" Fang asked. No answer. Fang's eyes scanned everyone's lap. Still no Total.

Fang checked the floor. Under one of the chair's where he'd probably crawled, was the mangled form of Total. He'd been, ripped apart it looked like. Wring marks were deep in his neck and around his torso, where the person must have gripped him to do the job.

Max noticed him too and could no longer hold it back. She screamed as loud as she could until all her breath was spent. In one ragged gulp for air, she began to wail. Max cried out.

"Angel! Gazzy! Iggy! Nudge! Total!" Max yelled her friend's names. No, not her friend's names, her family's names.

Fang didn't seem surprised at this sudden reaction. He himself, had tears streaking down his face, dragging lines through his dirty appearance.

It seemed forever that Max wailed, mourning the loss of her family. After a long time, the sound of a door opening resounded in the darkness. Max immediately stopped wailing, but sobbed in quiet whispers. Those stopped eventually, as the sound of shoe on hard cement floor came closer to the two avain's.

A man came into the center of the swinging light and reached one hand up. The light went right into his hand, and he kept it still.

"WHY?!" Max screeched as loud as she could at the man. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"

The man walked over to her, a smooth expression across his face. He raised one hand and slapped her hard across the face. It made her head jerk to the side and she grunted as one of her cuts opened up and began to trail blood down the side of her face.

"What was that for?!" Fang demanded in outrage. The man walked over to him as well, and brought his elbow down on Fang's head. Fang felt something unhinge in his head and felt dizzy.

"You will speak when spoken too!" The man snapped. His voice was deep and rough, like a lumber jacks.

Max glared at him murderously. The man looked at her and frowned.

"Wipe that look off your face as well!" He commanded. Max's expression did not alter except for the intense rays that radiated from it directed at him. The man seemed annoyed at this and whipped out a gun. It cocked quickly and then there was an ear shattering blast from the muzzle as he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew at Max and went straight into her knee cap. Max screamed out, which only earned her another slap.

"I said be quiet!" The man commanded angrily. He glanced one more time at the girl before going over to Fang's chair.

Fang gritted his teeth and spat at the man. In return, Fang was kicked so hard that it sent his chair sliding backwards. The metal legs of the chair screeched across the cement floor, sending shudders down his back. It hit a crack in the floor and fell over backwards.

Fang hit the floor hard, and felt another burst of pain as his head smacked against the hard rock.

The man gripped the edge of his seat and wrenched it up right again. Fang jerked forward and then back, held back by his binds.

Fang starred into the man's eyes, trying to hide his sudden fear for this man. But his mask was useless against this fiend, and the man smiled in evil delight as he saw the pure terror in Fang's eyes.

"So, tell me…. Fang." The man started, cocking the gun and putting it next to Fang's head. The muzzle pressed hard against his temple, the cool metal sending shiver's down his spine.

"Do you believe in God?" The man asked. Fang seemed surprised by this question. He knew what his answer would do.

_It's beliefs over life now. _Fang thought. He bit his lip. His friend's were all already dead, and whatever his answer the man would probably kill him anyways.

The man punched Fang in the mouth then shot his arm where it bent. Fang bit back his screeches.

"Answer me boy!" The man demanded, placing the gun back to Fang's temple. Fang's eyes flickered to Max's face as he mouthed the words 'Goodbye' to her.

He turned back to the man.

"Yes." He said carefully. The trigger was pulled, there was a loud blast from the gun that echoed in the black hole. A look of short pain came across Fang's face, before his the light in his beautiful blue eyes died out, his heart slowed till it had stopped, and the blood in his body stopped. Fang's body went completely still.

Fang was dead.

Max yelled out, screaming and pulling with all her might against the ropes. She wailed and she wailed, yelling out his name, yelling for him to come back. Tears overflowed down her dirty face.

There was a gun shot and another explosion of pain hit Max. It was centering in her right shin. She'd already lost so much blood from the knee cap wound, now this. Max gritted her teeth, sobbing in grief and anger.

Max wanted to kill this man. More than anything she had ever wanted, she wanted to kill this man desperately. To put him through the pain she was experiencing right now, to make him feel like she felt. Then to kill him. To wring his neck like he'd done to total, to shoot him repeatedly like he'd done to Iggy, to give him the poison that had killed Gazzy and Angel, and then to blow his brains out like he'd done to Fang and Nudge. She wanted it so badly, it was driving her insane that she could not do it.

The man strolled over calmly to her, smiling at her. Suddenly, he kicked her in the gut and sent her and the chair tumbling over. Blood sprung in her mouth and brimmed at her lips. It seethed through the dry cracks in her lips and spilled over a bit down her chin. She sobbed, trying not to swallow the rusty tasting liquid.

Her chair was pulled back up, and she spat the blood out. It splattered across the floor, instantly staining it.

The man looked at her calmly before pressing the gun to her heart.

"Do you believe in God?" He asked in a curious tone. Max glared murderously at him, expecting him to shoot her in the arm or something.

But he did not. He knew her answer. He was just waiting for Max to say it. For her to confirm her death sentence.

Max had nothing left in this world any longer. Her heart twisted into an unimaginable shape with the sorrow she felt.

_My only regret, is that I didn't try harder. _Max thought for the last time.

"Yes."

_**BOOM!**_

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it_

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Rachel pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger


End file.
